1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable pneumatic action games for opposing players.
2. Background Art
There have been a number of games developed in which pneumatic means are employed to move objects, including games for opposing players such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,953 requiring a central source of compressed air such as an electrically driven pump and a series of different kinds of valves for moving a plurality of balls through a series of interconnected channels. This game is not readily portable nor is it easy to prepare for a successive round. Another pneumatic game for opposing players is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,555 in which each of two players operates a fixed, manual pump to supply pressure through a tube to a nozzle mounted for movement parallel to a fixed rod on which targets are mounted for rotation such that the target under attack remains at a fixed and equal distance between properly positioned nozzles. The latter games does not provide much variety in the play and would appear to leave in doubt which player scored. Moreover, the skill and strategy required to win could be mastered after a number of repetitions. There remains a need for a portable pneumatic action game that, while easy to prepare for play, provides challenges to the player of different skill in the actual play.